


Settle a Bet

by 24hrstogo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dad Spy, M/M, flustered scout, reluctantly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hrstogo/pseuds/24hrstogo
Summary: Sniper flirts with Scout a little too much and it gets to be a little too much for Scout not to say anything.





	Settle a Bet

“You’re damn near perfect, love ya.” Sniper said, giving Scout a light pat on the back after their victory was confirmed.

Immediately, Scout’s face flushed a deep red which he hid in the door of his locker, while the rest of the team laughed at Sniper’s unusual lack of silence to make such an absurd remark.

This was the _first_ time Sniper said something that caught the runner’s attention for longer than most things are able. Scout had just killed almost half the BLU team on his own and the team was especially congratulatory.

\---

The second time came during a night in, while the pair was drinking with Tavish and Dell. The four paired up and played Kemps. Sniper and Scout had an undefeated streak five games in a row.

“Hope you know, I love ya.” Sniper flashed him a joking smile, prompting his teammate to hide his face with cards and leave him hanging; he was waiting for a fist-bump.

\---

One night, the team was occupied with a heated desert-island conversation. 

“All I’m saying is that if you got the option of any books on Earth, they don't all gotta be genius type shit. Would it kill you to read a comic?” Scout yelled across the table to a deadpan Spy.

“It would.” He confirmed.

Sniper walked in the room, got a beer from the fridge and sat down. 

“Settle this for us, will ya?” Engie requested. “If you had to list various things you couldn’t live without, an-“

“Scout’s legs.” Sniper responded with no change in tone, he lowered his sunglasses and winked at the other man.

The team erupted in laughter from everyone except Spy. And Scout.

“Okay, no, but for real though, man to man, if you had to choose between like a superman comic or some french prissy bullshit, what would you really pick?”

“He has not been here for the past 30 minutes of this discussion, therefore he does not get a say.” Spy contested.

Sniper left the room, confirming he would also not be there for the _next_ 30 minutes of the discussion.

\---

Spy and Scout bickered on the topic of technicalities that may or may not have applied to their most recent bet, which Scout argued he won. Naturally, Medic was dragged into mediating.

“You’re a real pain in my ass, you know that, doc?” Scout sighed.

“I am done with this.” Medic proclaimed. “Get him involved in this instead.” He said, pointing to an unsuspecting Sniper, who had just walked into the room.

“Alright, alright. So here’s the story...” Scout rattled on with various details of the bet.

“Hey, Snipes, you payin’ attention? Shit’s important. You gotta pay attention man.”

Sniper looked up from his newspaper for the first time in about 20 minutes of Scout’s monologue. “Or what, pretty boy?”

Scout slammed the money on the table, leaving abruptly. 

“Gee, thanks for nothin’, jackass.” He said, leaving the room in a huff.

“Impressive.” Spy remarked as Sniper cracked a small smirk.

\---

“Of course, of course, of course.” Scout tapped his foot in irritation on the floor. “You just HAD to use up three of the goddamn chairs just to lie down in the kitchen again.”

“Was tired.” Heavy explained. Sort of. 

“Oi!” Sniper called. “S’okay, I’ve got you a seat right here and it’s already warmed up.”

The team choked back laughter as Scout approached Sniper.

“Well, you gonna get up or what?”

He didn’t get it.

“Gimme some sugar, honey,” Sniper laughed.

“Oh for the love of- god DAMNIT!” Scout stomped out of the room, avoiding the rest of the mercs’ incessant snickering.

\---

“Listen, Spy,” Scout began. “Nothin’ I do seems to get Miss Pauling’s attention. I’m startin’ to think theres something wrong with her eyes at this point, I’ll tell you that much.”

“Hmm,” Spy replied, feigning interest.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Sniper pointed to Spy. “We’ve still got that appointment set up to discuss my intentions, eh? Wouldn’t wanna go over your head now.”

Spy groaned, Tavish laughed from the corner, and Scout sat in confusion for a moment before walking out of the room, leaving his breakfast.

\---

The dam broke with the simple act of Sniper sitting next to Scout on the couch and putting his arm around him. The younger man pulled Sniper out of the room, into the cold outdoors and let all hell break loose.

“Alright man what the fuck’s goin’ on?” Scout accused. “And don’t think I ain’t noticed ‘cause we all notice. You keep teasin’ me and it ain’t fair. Can’t you do that shit to Spy instead? Or anyone else?”

Sniper took a cigarette pack out of the pocket of his flannel, offering one to Scout, who refused. He leaned against the wall outside and lit the cigarette, looking down at the shorter man and declining to answer.

“Well? What the fuck is up, Mundy? Can’t you get your kicks teasin’ someone else?”

Sniper lifted his sunglasses and rested them above his forehead, tapping his cigarette to let the ashes fall in the snow.

“It’s like this, alright? It’s you for a reason, mate.” He finally answered, still unashamed and expressionless.

“Pardon?” Scout stared.

Sniper smirked and flicked his cigarette butt into the snow. _He still doesn’t get it_ , he thought.

“Listen, it’s not just teasing, got me?” 

Scout raised his eyebrows. “You think I’m _gay_?”

Sniper laughed. “I dunno about you, mate.”

“Well, I got Miss Pauling, so whatever Spy told you to say, he gave you the wrong idea, alright?” Scout argued.

“Still confused. Spy said nothing of the sort to me.”

“What, are you gay?”

Sniper snorted. “Course not. I just flirt with you all the time ‘cause the ladies find it riveting.”

“So, what now, I guess if I kissed you right now, you wouldn’t kiss back?” Scout dared, not understanding the sarcasm.

“Go on then, do it, love. I promise I’d do more than kiss back.” The older man monotonously replied.

“Alright. Just to prove you wrong. I bet 20 bucks you will.” Scout explained.

“You’re on. I owe ya 20 bucks if I end up kissin’ back?”

Scout nodded and Sniper reached his hand around the small of the other man’s back and lightly pulled him closer, with his other hand on Scout’s chin. He slowly touched his lips to Scout’s and waited for Scout to pull away, but that moment never came. Instead, Scout hesitantly stood up taller on his tip-toes and pulled Sniper closer. The younger man’s hands crept inside Snipers warm flannel jacket and he rested them on his hips, gripping his undershirt as the two parted for air.

“I’m really cold,” Scout breathed.

“Take this.” 

Sniper wrapped his jacket around the other man’s shoulders and ran his fingers through his hair. He pressed another light kiss on his forehead before handing Scout $20, waving goodbye and retiring to his camper for the night.

\---

“You realize he just made ye look like a hooker there, lad.” Tavish pointed out with nods in agreement from the other mercs the second Scout walked back in.

“You _watched_?” He whimpered.

“Of course they watched. Imbeciles.” Spy sneered. “Remind me to have a chat with that sniper in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> ummm sorry if this sucks i guessssssss i couldnt get anyone to proofread it soooooo here it is i hope its likeable


End file.
